


THE eve

by yrko69



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定2000年左右，私设海德这个渣写信通知全团要辞职之前以私人关系告诉过特酱…</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE eve

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么wraning里没有“在有固定关系的女朋友时还与别人发生了身体关系”这个选项……好吧我写同人默认大家都是泛性恋

tetsuya有点不记得当时的事是如何发生的了，虽然他曾经以为遗忘对于他来说是不可能的事，何况那样刻骨铭心的经历。那几年他经常会在半夜突然醒来，拼命睁大眼睛看着漆黑一片的天花板。由着眼泪不知不觉地从眼角溢出。

好像喝酒喝多的感觉。全身的感官都似麻木，只有眼泪会一直掉，不受控制。

 

hyde是他在事务所偶然碰到的。巡演结束后短暂的空闲期。

“ハイド。”

“有事？”

“有空吗？”

“嗯，待会处理点私事，然后就没安排了。”

“请你喝酒，去吗？”

hyde深邃的眼睛直直地对上tetsu，看得他有点心慌。

“好的。”

好生疏的感觉。他们有多久、没有和对方说过有关工作以外的话题了？

肌肤之亲就更不用想了。事实上，自从hyde和恵在节目上见过面后，两人就十分有默契地逐渐结束了暧昧的关系，除了有时在台上例行的亲密动作外，再也没有过普通朋友之外的行为。

所以，为什么今天请hyde喝酒，连tetsu自己都不清楚。

也许是注意到了有些事情已经不得不摆到台面上来说了吧。量变总是会超过阀值，质变总是会到来的。

 

tetsu在hyde如约到酒吧时，已经自己干掉了一瓶红酒。他远远地看到hyde出现在酒吧昏暗的灯光里，墨镜遮不住脸上不解和惊讶的表情。然后在自己对面坐定、倒酒、举杯、一饮而尽。动作一气呵成。那一瞬间tetsu错觉自己回到了十年前、第一次邀hyde到酒吧时，从进门到入座，他的动作也是这样，一致得像在放录像。

但他马上从幻觉里醒了过来。因为hyde放下了酒杯，简单地打了招呼。

“てっちゃん。”

之后两个人就陷入了好似没有尽头的沉默。tetsu喝水一样地给自己灌各种各样的酒。直到hyde问他：“有什么话要对我说吗？”

tetsu抬头看了他一眼。只一眼扫过，tetsu突然就觉得自己醉了。因为眼泪已经在试图逃离他的控制。

他于是重新垂下眼，用最公式化的声音说：“没有。”

为什么你认定我会请你出来必然是因为有事呢？只是想和你两个人独处一夜不可以吗？

“……但我知道你对我肯定有话说。”想了一下，他这样补充道。

难捱的沉默又回来了。tetsu觉得头有些发晕，桌子上的杯子在晃。一跳一跳刺得他全身难受。他于是想闭上眼睛休息一会，三秒钟后却恐惧地强迫自己再度睁眼面对现实。因为黑暗会将他已经扭曲了的视听再放大无数倍，他好像独自漂浮在黑夜中刮起风暴的远海上，耳边满是扭曲了的海浪声。却找不到可以助自己漂浮于水面上的外力。只好就这样不断向冰冷的海水深处沉下去。

在他就要放弃抵抗，决定在已经感觉不到刺骨了的冷水中永眠的时候，他听到海面上传来了hyde的声音，飘渺得好像在梦里。

hyde说：“てっちゃん，我想退出ラルク。”

本已失去知觉的tetsu不情愿地被这句话唤醒了。然后溺水的幻觉千百倍地反弹了回来。他觉得全身冰冷，虚弱无力，呼吸困难，外加头痛如针刺。大脑甚至一时反应不过来这句话所包含的深层含义是什么。好像全部神经被抽空了的身体再也控制不住眼泪逐渐盈满眼眶。透过泪水无法看清眼前坐着的、他曾经的主唱，只剩下无意义的彩色色块。

tetsu眼神空洞地盯着那堆已经没有了意义的颜色：“如果我不同意呢？”

“你何必逃避现实。”hyde平静得好像置身事外。

真是，欺人太甚。

tetsu用尽了所有力气控制住自己不在公共场合扑到hyde身上、一边掐死他一边亲吻他。只能自以为恶狠狠地盯住hyde所在的位置，继续着无望的挣扎。

“ラルク是我成立的。所以你没有资格说要退出，除非我允许。”

“てっちゃん，”hyde放下酒杯握住了tetsu冰凉的颤抖的手指：“我不敢说我明白你的感受，但你知道，有些事无法勉强。”

醉了，大概是、真的醉了。

tetsu再无法控制住眼泪，他低下头避开hyde的目光，看着一滴泪落入杯中血红色的液体中溅起一圈涟漪。左手被hyde攥在手里，一只简单的的银色戒指卡着他的指骨，但却丝毫不觉得疼。

是酒精的麻醉效果起了作用吧。他想，可是为什么，这种麻醉没办法深入，心里还会撕裂一般的疼。

“因为她吗？”tetsu问出了平时肯定不会问的问题。

“不，只是我自己想试试做自己的音乐，和她没有关系。”hyde似乎有点犹豫：“既然说到她…不如也现在告诉你吧。てっちゃん，我们准备圣诞节结婚。”

tetsu突然开始恨hyde，恨他此时的清醒。恨他们这么长时间没有交流过工作以外的事情，而hyde第一件告诉他的私人的事居然就是，他要结婚。

哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。

hyde依然一脸平静地看着他，决绝到残忍的目光和初见时一样锋利。在这样的目光的注视之下tetsu突然想起来有人说过他任性。他头疼了一会这个人到底是谁，然后决定放弃思考这个早就被他忘掉的答案。重要的是，他想：被这么说的当时他付之一笑没有深究甚至在潜意识里认为对方胡说八道。但现在他突然觉得这句话说得真对。

任性地以为所有人都会陪着他一起直到他最先厌倦了放弃了退出了的人、任性地以为hyde从来都是念旧的深情的不会主动提出改变的人、任性地把自己的想法强加给了所有人的人，一直是他、是tetsu自己。

他坐直身子，止住了啜泣。除了眼泪还在不受控制地沿着已有的泪痕继续下滑外，tetsu用一秒钟让自己恢复了清醒又冷淡的外表，——也只是外表。

他举起酒杯：“今天什么也不要说了可以吗，我是请你喝酒的。”

 

后来他们真的都颇有默契地闭口不语，直到hyde的手机铃声突然响起。他看了看双眼似乎已经不会聚焦的tetsu，接起了电话。

“めぐみ……好，我今天晚一些……自己注意安全……嗯，回见。”

tetsu听着hyde用温柔的声音对着电话那边的未婚妻说话，有点不知道自己到底醉了没有。意识清醒到可以知晓周围所发生的一切，但目光一旦视图聚集一点就会觉得天旋地转。他只好模模糊糊地看着hyde站起来，靠近自己，然后把自己的手搭在他肩上，半扶半扛地帮助自己站起来：“你醉了，我送你回家。”

于是tetsu乖顺地把全身重量都压到hyde身上，随着他来到地下停车场。hyde打开车门把他放在后座上，在他要抽身离开的一瞬间，tetsu突然产生了一种错觉：如果就这样放开hyde，他将再也得不到他的错觉。所以他仍然环在hyde颈上的左手下意识地收力想要抱住他。另一个被这样突如其来的外力拉得一个站不稳倒在了tetsu的身上。为了维持平衡只好用胳膊撑在了tetsu的胸前。tetsu觉得自己真是没救了，这种时候他居然第一反应还是：自己心跳得那样快，会被hyde发现的怎么办。

然后的反应是：那就干脆，把会受到诅咒的事情做到底好了。

半醉半醒的tetsu发出一声近乎于叹息的声音，继而做了一件他从未想过他会在这种时刻做的事：他撑起自己的上半身，吻上了hyde的嘴。

 

酒真是好东西。tetsu想：尽管自己出名的酒量好，可是当真的无数种酒被混合着在短时间内灌进五脏六腑、混入血液后，就可以连自己都分不清自己到底是真醉还是装醉。他想他也许依然是清醒的，因为他清楚地知道自己在一个怎样不可理喻的地方和一个怎样不可碰触的人做着怎样不可原谅的事。但他的身体却不受本是清醒的大脑的控制，天旋地转神经麻木。所以他全凭本能地吻上了hyde，一边认真地用舌头撬着对方的牙关一边十分主动地用手去扯hyde的衬衣。直到hyde醒过神来，抓住他的手腕把他推回座位上。但此时的tetsu已经走火入魔到了不肯放弃的地步。平时看起来虽然柔弱不堪却总归是背习惯了沉重的乐器的人，认真较起劲来hyde一时也抵抗不住。于是他根本是被tetsu硬拽上了车，后座的空间一下拥挤起来。

tetsu甚至没有去管依然半敞着的车门，直接轻车熟路地解开了hyde的腰带，褪去多余的衣物，然后嘴唇贴了上去。两个人面对面可以说是相拥在这个狭小的空间里。tetsu坐着，hyde站着。tetsu俯身向前，熟练中带着些许久未实践所留下的生疏亲吻吮吸着hyde的性器。tetsu想是不是久未碰触的对方的身体总能很轻易地点燃欲火，因为hyde在他主动的唇舌挑逗之下已经迅速起了反应。过于狭窄的空间让hyde只能弯着腰，一半身体都伏在tetsu的后背上。所以tetsu可以感受到他的体温在升高，呼吸在加速。这样的感触让tetsu更加无法停下自己正在进行的动作。如果说一开始的tetsu还至少保持着一向的冷静，知道自己在做怎样的荒唐事的话，现在的tetsu则是连最后的理智都已经被麻醉了。他开始断断续续、无意识地发出被情欲点燃的声音，几乎是不可分辨地念着hyde的名字，连自己都不知道自己在干什么。直到车门发出了巨大的闭合声，以及随之而来的、突然的黑暗，似乎让他稍微回过了点神。他意识到是hyde关上了车门。

他停下动作，似乎想确认什么一样，用颤抖到自己都被吓一跳的声音小声呼唤：“ハイド？”

意料之中的没有回音，只能感觉到灼热的湿润的气息吐在他耳后。tetsu想不出或者不如说根本不敢想hyde此刻的表情。hyde应该、已经恨死他了吧……

“……对不起。”

这是tetsu唯一想得出现在应该和hyde说的话。他本不抱任何希望听到回答，但是hyde这次开口了。用他低沉的好听的声音简单地吐出几个音节： “已经晚了。”

tetsu还没来得及思考这句话的意思，对方就用行动告诉了他：hyde直接把他放倒在后座上，然后强势的吻压了下来，激烈到tetsu只剩下了回应的余地。他甚至来不及去品尝这个吻里是否还有爱的味道。黑暗中hyde用手指挑开了他的腰带扣，于是他主动伸出手来帮着hyde一起扯掉了自己身上的衣物。

现在是真的，两个人都疯了吧。

他们在黑暗狭窄闷热的空间里互相索取着对方的身体。各自自我催眠着忘掉一切的现实，没有视觉也没有多余的话语。润滑不足的强行推入带来的疼痛几乎逼出了tetsu所有的眼泪，以至于结束后hyde放开他并且不失温柔地为他披好衣服的时候，绝望到想哭，却已经没了眼泪。

 

那天的最后，hyde还是开车把tetsu送回了家。那以后tetsu和hyde依然没有工作以外的联系。过了不久的圣诞节之后他听说了hyde和めぐみ完婚的消息。再后来，不知道又过了多久，他收到了hyde寄来的信。上面写着，他申请退团。


End file.
